Hang over's and hair dye
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Band AU, The band wakes up and somethings a little off... (accompanying art and cover by colofulcoffins on tumblr)


Max could have sworn someone was driving a railroad spike into her head with how hard it was pounding. Groaning she cracked open her eyes. Thank god the bus had tinted windows, otherwise the sun would be right in her eyes. She was on the bus right?

Max rubbed her eyes and forced herself to sit up- or well tried, there was a heavy weight on her chest preventing her from righting herself. Looking down, she saw a mass of fluffy blonde hair. Kate. She realized Kate was curled up on her chest and still fast asleep. Wait a minute was her hair...? Holy shit, Kate had deep blue and deep green streaks in her hair. How drunk did they get? More importantly, how had Kate gotten drunk? She didn't drink.

Max's head was splitting and she needed both some answers and some Advil. Kate was draped on top of her but thankfully their limbs weren't tangled, making it relatively easy to slide out from under her.

Stumbling out of the bedroom she slipped into the bathroom. Fumbling through the bag where they kept the medication, she found a bottle of aspirin. Popping two in her mouth and using her hands to cup some water to help her swallow the pill max looked at herself in the mirror. She looked exactly as she assumed she would after waking up hung over. Figuring Kate would want some water and Advil as well she pocketed the bottle.

Leaving the bathroom she moved to the front of the bus. Victoria was on the singular couch, sprawled out wearing Max's hoodie and- holy shit... Her hair was blue. It was slightly darker than Chloe's, closer to royal blue. Oh my god what the hell happened last night? On the floor was Chloe, clutching... A teddy bear? Moving closer she realized yes, it was a teddy bear and now the punk had pink hair. What. The. hell. Max would be concerned for her own hair at this point but having already been to the bathroom she knew her hair was the same chestnut brown it had been before last night.

Picking her way around Chloe she made it to the front of the bus. On the driver's seat was a box with several unused boxes of hair dye, two blues a green a purple and a red. Three were torn open, a green, blue and pink. Well that explained things... Sort of. Kneeling in front of the mini fridge max opened it and pulled out three water bottles. Time to wake up the rest of the band.

Deciding to start with Kate who was by far the nicest when woken she picked her way back to the back of the bus. Crawling back into the bed she gently began to shake Kate awake. The blonde stirred and winced as the pain assaulted her. She made an adorable little 'ahh' noise in protest and rolled onto her stomach and burrowed into the sheets. "Max…? Why does my head hurt so badly?" Max smiled sympathetically and rubbed her back.

"It looks like we all got pretty drunk last night. I don't remember much, so I can't tell you why you're hung over but I brought you aspirin and Advil." Kate peeked out from under the sheets and Max encouraged her to sit up before handing her a bottle of water and uncapping the pills and passing her two. Kate took them gratefully and tossed them back. "Uhm before I leave you to nurse that bottle of water uh... We did something last night you might not be thrilled about."

Kate whined softly. "I thought you didn't remember anything?"

"I don't... Uh here, look." Max fished her phone out from her sleep rumpled jeans and turned on the camera before handing it to Kate. The blondes face shifted from tired and pained to absolute horror.

"Oh my god... Green? My hair is green?" Moaning and collapsing against the bed max pocketed her phone and pat Kate's back.

"I'll let you uh... Do what you need to do. I'm gonna go wake up Chloe and Victoria." Kate nodded into her pillow and max slipped from the bed.

Deciding to wake Victoria next and temper her wrath with kisses, Max made her way around Chloe and nudged Victoria, kissing her as she started to stir awake. Victoria hummed and lazily kissed back before pulling away and nuzzling into her neck. "So, do I even wanna know how drunk we were last night?"

Max winced knowing Victoria was going to get an answer whether she liked it or not. "Well... The short answer is really drunk. Here, I brought you some Advil and water." She sat back and helped Victoria sit up and gave her the water bottle and her pills. Victoria smiled and pulled max close before taking the pills. Max gladly cuddled close, pressing a kiss to her neck.

Max enjoyed the peace and quiet for a few moments before pulling away and giving Victoria a quick kiss. "Uhm... I was pretty drunk too so I don't remember how this happened but uh..." Max trailed off and simply dug her phone out once more and flicked the camera on and handing it to Victoria before moving off the couch to wake Chloe.

"Blue! My hair is blue!?" Victoria screeched. Chloe jolted upright, her snoring stopping abruptly and clutching the bear to her chest.

"I'm up!" She shouted. Max winced and rubbed her temples, still feeling the headache, the Advil not quite having done its job yet.

"Why is my hair blue!" Victoria half shouted half snarled. Chloe looked over and immediately started laughing.

"Oh my god your hair is blue!" Chloe laughed loudly.

"Yeah well yours is pink!" Victoria retorted. That shut Chloe up quickly.

"Is it? Let me see!" Victoria tossed her Max's phone and Chloe eagerly snatched it up. Looking at herself she ran her hand through her hair. "Woah! It is pink! Oh well, blue was getting boring anyways." Victoria rolled her eyes and huffed to herself.

"Yeah you have pink hair, Victoria has blue hair. Even Kate has a new look. Apparently I'm the only one without fluorescent hair." Max knelt next to Chloe and traded her water and pills for her phone before dropping onto the couch next to Victoria.

"Kate too? What color is her hair?" As if summoned, Kate wandered into the main area, her hair down as she brushed it.

Chloe sat up properly, a look of wonder on her face. "Woah Kate! Green hair! That's so rad!" Kate blushed and toyed with the hem of her shirt.

"It doesn't look bad does it?" She asked softly. Chloe smiled and stood, walking over to Kate and pulling her into a warm hug.

"No it looks great babe. Very punk." Kate blushed as Chloe leaned down for a quick kiss. Kate gently pushed Chloe away and wrinkled her nose.

"Chloe you know I love you but you absolutely reek." Chloe laughed but stepped away.

"No offence marshmallow, but you don't smell or taste any better. We all reek of alcohol and hormones."

Kate blushed bright red and Chloe laughed.

Max sighed and leaned her head on Victoria's shoulder. "Do you wanna fight them for who gets the shower first or do you just want to let them have it so we can take our time?" Max whispered in her ear. Victoria smirked and took her hand lacing their fingers together.

"Kate looks like she desperately needs that shower. And taking our time sounds nice." Victoria whispered back. Max grinned and kissed her neck before turning her attention back to Chloe and Kate.

"You guys can have the shower first." Max offered. Kate smiled gratefully and Chloe smirked.

"Thanks Max." Kate said softly before squeaking when Chloe lifted her easily, hooking Kate's legs around her own waist and kissing her nose before carrying her off to the bathroom.

Victoria made a gagging sound and Max hushed her with a kiss. "Do you really hate your hair that much?" Max asked, snuggling into Victoria and placing the taller girl's arm around her shoulders.

Victoria sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know, I haven't decided yet." She narrowed her eyes looking at Max in suspicion. "Why...?" Max bit her lip and reached out to ruffle blue hair.

"Because it's the same color as the ocean."

"So?" Max bit her lip and wouldn't meet her eyes, ducking her head and pressing Into Victoria's shoulder.

"I've always associated the ocean with home. When I was in Seattle I missed being able to just bike down to the ocean and build a sand castle or something inane. I guess the sea's just always been where I felt most at home. And well... We've been on the road for a couple of months now and I guess I've always thought of you as my second home and now since we've been away so long you are my home. Your hair is just like the ocean and I dunno it's comforting." Max trailed off with a bright red blush on her cheeks. "Fuck. Sorry, word vomit." She mumbled.

It fell silent between them while Victoria thought about what Max had said. It was cute and touching what she'd said. It was nice know Max felt like she had a home in her even when they'd been on the road and away so long touring and performing. Sighing, Victoria tilted Max's chin up for a soft kiss. "If you like it that much I guess I don't mind keeping it. Plus it'll get Chloe off my back for not being punk enough or whatever."

Max grinned and kissed Victoria again, running her hands through her now blue hair. "I love you too." Victoria sighed but smiled and rolled onto her back, pulling Max with her and kissing her again. Altogether the morning had been chaotic and more than a little painful with all the hang overs, but overall it hadn't been all that unpleasant.


End file.
